


Fairly Enough

by Giaruu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Faries, Alternate Universe - High School, And so is Jaemin, Bullying, Cuddles, Donghyuck is a confident beautiful boy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jeno has a lot of love, Jeno is a basketball boi, Kisses, M/M, Maybe a little bit of underage drinking, Renjun has a lot of insecures, Renjun is getting there, panic attack at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: "Hmmm..." A sudden rumble of the boy's voice send a shiver down Renjun's spine "And who are you?"Ah, so he wasn't ignored at all.Well, at normal times, it would be kind to introduce yourself, or to simply say that you're a new student, and now also a seatmate, or something along those lines.But of course, because Renjun still was in a state of daze and perplexity, and so he blurred out what was first set onto his tongue."I'm a fairy"





	Fairly Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The Norenzine was a wild ride! But I'm happy with my work, although it could have always been better. I still hope you will enjoy the story, I did my best to show a lot of emotions but it may appear awkward at times, sorry for any mistakes, because I know there will be some for sure. 
> 
> Enjoy uwu

Renjun has been trying to stay positive for as long as he could remember, even in the hardest times, (as hard as it could be for a 7 years old child back then) like when his dear friend dropped a chocolate gold ice cream onto the hot concrete, melting away the very needed cool treatment, because that day the sun was exceptionally high and its rays especially scorching, prying onto Renjun's soft skin, giving his lanky arms a light tan. He tried to stay positive, even when Mark's salamander has gone missing for a whole week, most likely being eaten the first few hours of it's very questionable freedom. He kept on saying it would be back as to cheer up the sulking boy despite not being so sure himself. But at last, the little amphibian was found, or rather lured by his favorite snack set as a trap on the house porch by the younger boy. Renjun was quick to jump in excitement, his soft voice yelping "Ah, but haven't I told you it would work?'', gaining himself a soft pat to the back and a reserved smile from Mark, which was enough for him, because for Renjun, an Emotion Fairy, what was beautifully bloomed inside his friend's chest, was far more important than any thankful words. He could feel the warmth spreading from his heart to the little toes, electricity traveling in waves. Mark was grateful, and what’s the most important - happy. And with this, Renjun was also very content.

But now, standing in the center of a busy corridor, with people flying out and to the rooms, chatting, yelling, making awful noise, not minding him at all, one after another not even looking at the small, confused boy that clutched his heavy books to his chest, worry eyes scanning the area in a search of someone, anyone willing to help him.

At that moment, Renjun found it rather hard to stay positive.

He gulped, making unsure step forward just to be pushed two steps back by the sudden spillage of students frantically running for yet another class, a surprised whine coming out of his mouth. He could already feel the uneasiness rising within his body, slowly clouding his consciousness and making him feel rather tired. And he has not even started the classes yet.

 

"It's alright" He tried to convince himself, but the growing tiredness was already reaching his panicked mind, seeding in a thought that maybe, it wasn't really alright at all. The blond haired boy shook his head as if trying to pry out those morbid things. His slender fingers tightly grabbed onto the binders that he was holding, and with a heavy sigh he took his path through the colorful sea of adolescent youth.

 

'Onward.." He muttered under his button nose, biting down onto his bottom lip. 

Yeah, he could do this.

 

Dunking his head low before any too tall person was to elbow him into the forehead (too tall means 5cm and more higher than him) he marched on, remembering to still keep track of the door numbers.

 

"Classroom no.312, Classroom no.312..." like a mantra spilling out of his mouth as he passed the giggling clique of some cheerleaders, their joyful, pretty voices echoing in his ears, sending positive vibes and calming his senses a little. 

Still too little.

 

"Aha!" A victorious cheer bubbled out of his throat as he grinned, mentally giving himself a high five. The classroom doors were looking... Well, like classroom doors. Heavy, wooden and uninviting, but because Renjun managed to find them, well sure now those are some great door here, right?

The boy let out a puff of air, just now noticing that he had held his breath a little too long, an unpleasant buzz ringing in his head. Or was it just the nerves of facing the unknown? 

He was one of the few fairies picked out by his old education facility, (un)lucky enough to be assigned to an new exchange project in which his kind and the (boring) human one was to change its students with one another. And because Renjun was an exceptional young pupil, adored by many because of his quick wits, charming personally and (mostly) kind heart. Ah yeah, and the good grades in human culture course mattered a little too, he supposed. 

So was he send into another school, a normal, human school.  With not many explanation, other than that the people here knew about the fairies, but were fairly new to the idea of them.

 

"Well..." He though "It is all new to me too"

 

He noticed a couple of girls looking his way, whispering to one another, and even if he did not know what they were talking about, his cheeks never failed to embarrass him as they covered in pretty red color, earning him a fit of giggles from their little circle.

His tiny fists clenched, as he closed his eyes just for a moment.

 

"This" he muttered "This is not the attention I wanted"

 

And the bell has rung.

  
  


After a quick introduction before the class that he performed when looking down at his beaten up sneakers and while fondling with his fingers, he was directed to choose a seating place. There was an empty chair by a very stocky guy, that looked quit threatening (Renjun wasn't one to assume things, but when a boy sends you a killer gaze and a knuckle stretch it has to mean something), and a completely empty desk by the window. 

 

Of course,

 

he chose the pretty view over a sore shoulder.

 

On his way to the seat he could hear people talk, not always nice ( actually, quit a lot of them) remarks, rumors and perplexed chats, and suddenly he wanted to feel so small as an opposite to him always wanting to be the one in the center.

Renjun could feel his palms sweat as he took out his pencil and neatly stacked the needed books and notepads, and also, the burning gazes of few more people. They were quite obvious, he'd said. He chose to ignore them, staring out of the window, his eyes soaking in the view of autumn season and its perks of rainy days and grey skies. It was the middle of October, and the leaves have already fallen off of the tired trees, and the animals somehow also seemed dazed by the gloomy weather outside, as he only saw a few of sparrows or some kind of other bird species.

Right as he was to witness one of them flying away, a sudden thumping sound could be heard, sending his form into a state of surprise, making him jump slightly in his seat as his head quickly turned to the origin of the disturbance.

The big, wooden door opened quickly and then a tall boy burst into the classroom, his uniform wet and hair disheveled. He was panting hard but still managed to pull out a stunning smile, his eyes smiling along with his pretty, thin lips. He purred out an apology, something about a bus breaking down middle way ("I know for a fact young man, that you live 10 minutes away from the school!" said the teacher as the boy was already marching away) and really all this froze Renjun a little because he did not noticed that the latter was walking his direction.

Soon his strong body plopped next to the smaller boy, sending droplets of rain down the chair and onto the pale wooden desk. A puff of relief left his mouth as he stretched out, seemingly unaware of the new addiction to the class, which was rather hard to ignore because all in all, Renjun wasn't that small to ignore. 

 

Right?

 

"Hmmm..." A sudden rumble of the boy's voice send a shiver down Renjun's spine "And who are you?"

 

Ah, so he wasn't ignored at all.

 

Well, at normal times, it would be kind to introduce yourself, or to simply say that you're a new student, and now also a seatmate, or something along those lines.

But of course, because Renjun still was in a state of daze and perplexity, and so he blurred out what was first set onto his tongue.

 

"I'm a fairy"

 

The newcomer eyes snapped open, and another shiver ran down Renjun's back, and with it a sudden feeling of warmth that he has been seeking throughout this day. When the boy's wide eyes fell upon Renjun's frail form, his lips curled up into a sweet gesture and it was another occasion for the blonde to blush at that, the apples of his cheeks flooding with crimson heat.

 

" Are you really?!" The excitement in the boy's voice made the sweet energy ran through Renjun's tired mind, sending shivers and making the short hair stand on the back of his nape. His own doe like eyes widened at that, feeling the happiness bubbling in his chest.

His loud outcome was turned down by the home teacher reminding the boy that he was in fact in a class, and so he apologized again that day, but the smile on his handsome face never faltered down.

 

As Renjun tried to concentrate on the black board before him and the neat writing explaining something about the school yearly plans, one pair of black, curious eyes kept on staring upon him.

Renjun could feel the gaze, but this time instead of blooming worry, there was a pleasant feeling pumping through his veins. 

  
  


"So you're a fairy?" a grain of rice fell out of the boy's mouth as he spluttered out the curious words, and Renjun would have, should have made a disgusted face at that, because well, it was rather unappetizing to see. But for some reasons, Renjun had a hunch it was because of that stupid, handsome face of the other, he could not find himself being that much bothered by it. 

 

"Yes, in fact, I am." He answered, tearing his gaze away from the small rice speck, but never really looking straight to those dark eyes that seems to shine in simply joy everytime they did locked with his, accidentally, of course. 

"Can you fly?" the raven haired boy asked, reaching for a small octopus looking sausage with his metal chopstick.

 

_ Cute _

 

Thought Renjun at that. He could not but to wonder, if the meal was prepared by the boy before him, as he seemed rather like a person who would enjoy cooking a silly little bento box for his own enjoyment. The food was clumsily done, the octopi had theirs tentacles cut uneven (how he managed to do that, Renjun was not sure), and the egg roll looked burnt in one part and there was also some kind of another type of meat, but what it was, Renjun was not sure either. Seemed like the meat was covered in a sauce of some sort, actually, in lots of it and the blonde boy chuckled at the thought that it was done so the not so good taste of badly seasoned meat was somehow covered up. He thought so, because, he has also done something like that himself when trying to cook decent meal.

All in all, the food looked endearing, and even if a bit awkward, in conclusion suited its owner well.

 

''Not really'' Renjun munched on his cinnamon apple pastry roll, maybe so to muffle his own answer. The other only nodded at that, chewing away.

 

"Do some magic maybe?" His seatmate said, voice raising up a little at the end as his hands made some very questionable movements in the air, some more rice falling onto the desk as his chopstick flung in the air. Renjun only burrowed his face more into his own food, the sweet apple taste melting away, leaving a tardish tinge on his tongue. His soft bangs fell into his eyes as he shook his head shyly as a no. Because other fairies, such as Chenle or Mark for example, could do a lot even when they still were little children, unaware of the strength of their powers, clumsy at times but still, magical as ever. Chenle was in favour of the weather, his mood could easily affect the surroundings and maybe because he was always such a cheerful person, the sun was a constant visitor in their area. Mark on the other hand, could talk with the animals and was always seen with various kinds of, be it the littlest species of beetles, or the biggest wild deers roaming around in the nearby forest. Mark was very good with them, talking and helping with his kind heart pouring love and affection, but due to him spending lots of time with the fauna, his abilities in human interactions weren’t that great and Renjun knew sometimes the older boy wished to be much more than a link between the human and animal kingdom, yearning to gain more friends that were less furry and wild. But he was so incredibly shy and so awkward when trying to maintain a proper conversation with someone that was not a squirrel, and because of that, others did not bother to talk to him at all. It stung Renjun's heart, to see his friend down and lonely, despite being surrounded by the nature that he adored very much. And even when Mark gave him a reassuring smile, saying that he was fine, it was nothing the fairy believed, since well, deep down, Mark did not find it true also. As for Renjun… Renjun was Renjun, chasing after kindness and radiating love, seeking good moments and laughing at the littlest things, always energetic and never worried, boring, unamusing, totally powerless… Renjun.

 

"What can you do then?" A sharp stag hit his heart, tearing him away from the memories of his dear friends, the words coming out of the boy's mouth probably not intended to sound this harsh, but for Renjun's frail self esteem it felt like a indirect slap to the cheek, because he's been asking that question to himself, for as long as he remembered.

 

"I can't really do much" He murmured in response, his gaze avoiding the other pair of eyes burning curious looks into his reddish face. Once again, Renjun looked out of the window, the birds long gone, and all that reminded outside was a strong halt of an autumn wind chasing the clouds and making the twigs bend at its feet.

 

"I just like to make others happy and then... I'm happy too." His voice was no louder than a mouse squeak because Renjun himself knew how lame his own words sounded said out loud. And how cliche it was, as if he held the world's humanity mission for himself, to make everyone content. But in fact, really all he wanted, was to see the others smile. There was something blooming, flowering inside of him, seeing people happy, feeling the warmth of their positivity sink into his skin, nourishing his mind and soul, caressing his nerves and planting itself inside his heart.

The boy hummed lowly, his voice no more than a rumble against Renjun's red ears. He was quiet then and that silence made the smaller take a little glimpse at him. That little moment was enough for the other to lock their gaze together and just then, the fairy noticed how cold he felt thought out their small chat. He noticed it because, at the second the other boy looked him in the eyes and smiled brightly, sending a ticklish feeling down Renjun's tummy,(He wished to say it was because of hunger, but, just now he has finished his apple roll, and so to no avail was to lie to himself) a warm liquid filled his veins yet again, the heat spreading onto his already flushed face, down to his toes, making his small palms sweat under the cheerful gaze.

 

"Well, that's good enough for me"  

 

just like his sweet smile, at that moment Renjun found his voice very much endearing, tardish like, with a hint of spice. The boy, still with a grin on his face, pushed his box into Renjun's direction, the plastic making an unpleasant noise as it scraped against the wooden surface. 

 

For some reasons, Renjun had a hunch it was the fault of his stupid, pretty smile, nor the sound, nor the stray rice grain sticking to the other’s cheek, or the many more scattered around the table seemed to bother his that much.

 

The wonky face of the octopus sausage looked at him patiently, way too happy for something destined to be eaten.

 

Despite its tentacles being a little short cut, and the small burn mark on top of its head, Renjun smiled back at it.

 

_ So very endearing. _

  
  


The squeaking of trainers tormenting the polished gym floor, loud protests and whines as the ball was thrown frantically from one person to another so quickly Renjun wasn't sure if his eyes could ever notice where exactly was the item located, from one sweaty palm to the other, bouncing on the ground and the next second is high up in the air. 

He's trying to keep track of the ball, really he is. Its not his fault tho, that instead of the ball his focus is aimed mainly at a certainly tall, raver haired boy. 

For his excuse he'd say its because the ball  _ was  _ being passed into his hands a lot, so it was only natural for his keen eyes to fall upon his seatmate. Eyes following the male as his chin rested on the palm of his hand, a small pout forming on pretty pink lips.

 

_ He's good  _

 

Renjun thought, as good as he could be scoring to what good meant for Renjun - a boy that has seen basketball always from afar, with a few glances, lasting no more than two seconds.

 

_ Well, Basketball is just not to my taste _

 

Just as he thought that, the players cheered (unnecessary) loudly, shouting encouraging words to the boy his gaze was fixed on and who now was ready to jump high and score yet another point, and as he did just that, with his arm outstretched and taut muscles appearing, sweaty beads rolling down his forehead as he bit onto his lower lip, his dark brows furrowing in consternation. The other team tried to reach him, but, to no avail.

The boy's shirt run up a little, revealing a tan skin of his stomach and defined lines that made Renjun's cheeks heat up so much, he could feel the warmth against his hand.

 

As soon as his classmate successfully got the ball through the basket the team erupted in noisy gratulations and cheers, Renjun's little button nose scrunching at the loud screams. The players had moved to the benches to get a proper rest after the tiring match. His gaze still was glued to the taller male, now smiling widely, the smile reaching his eyes, pulling them into little crescent moons as his teammates jumped around, all happy. 

The content emotions running through their heads feeding Renjun a proper positivity, it made him exhale loudly, it was a little overwhelming.

 

_ If every won match felt like this, I don't want to know how it is when they’d loose _

 

The tingling flow of excitement was making him fuzzy all over, it was rather a pleasant feeling. 

 

The boy still smiling and still very well observed by the Fairy now reached for a cold water bottle. 

This time, Renjun didn't mean to stare as the chill droplets ran down his chin and into his already wet from sweat shirt, he definitely didn't mean to see the boy's Adam's apple bob with every sip he took.

 

_ I'm not staring _

 

Thought Renjun, gulping.

  
  
  


In no time there was a figure approaching that the fairy recognized as the team coach.

“You did a great job out there Lee Jeno!” He said in a cheerful tone and Renjun's head swirled a little.

 

_ Lee Jeno _

 

So that was his name. Renjun being the flustered mess that he was throughout the lunch break forgot (or chose not) to ask the other for his name, and now when he got to know it finally it rang a nice melody in his head.

 

_ Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno, _

 

“Lee Jeno”

 

Lee Jeno was looking straight at him now and it took Renjun and embarrassingly long time to noticed that it happened because he mouthed his name out loud, earning himself an intrigued stare from the other.

 

He could very well feel his ears burning up.

 

And his neck.

 

And cheeks.

 

“C-congrats” He stuttered, his dainty fingers toying with the hem of his school uniform. 

 

Before Lee Jeno could answer to that, and he was ready because his mouth opened in an instant after Renjun's little voice reached him, his lips very closed shut as a big hand landed onto his shoulder. Jeno's eyes traveled from the smaller boy to the owner of the sudden palm appearing on his arm. 

 

“I haven't seen you play so well in such a long time, keep it up” The coach squeezed Jeno's shoulder, smiling brightly, then he patted his a few times and went onto his way leaving the taller boy stunned.

 

“Got someone to impress?” Another voice came and Jeno, along with Renjun, whipped his head to look at the source of it. There, was standing another boy grinning innocently as he raised his brows up and down in a joking manner.

As soon as his words came to Jeno, his, already flushed from such a work out, face became beetroot red, painting the very tips of his ears along the way as he looked shyly straight into Renjun's wide eyes, biting down into his bottom lips with his pearly white teeth like he did when he did the winning jump. 

 

_ Oh _

  
  
  


“Renjun” 

 

The called boy looked up from his magic book, standing next to him was Jeno, with a nervous look on his face.

 

“Is that a magic book?”

 

He asked, again, gnawing on his lip that was lately madly red due to the male chewing on it quite often. Not that Renjun noticed it because he kept on looking at Jeno's lips. Definitely, not that.

 

“Yes” 

 

Sometimes Renjun's voice was nothing but a mere whisper, a soft melody as if it was made to be heard only by those who were chosen, but Jeno, Jeno always heard him loud and clear.

 

“Are you learning some spells?” His voice wavering a the last few syllables, eyes jumping from the book to the smaller boy. 

 

“Yes”

 

He was trying to look for some healing potions actually, lately he has noticed the unsettling temperature jumps in his body, and his mind was definitely getting too fizzy for his liking, not to mention the sudden fastened heartbeat he was experiencing for quite some time now. 

 

“Will you go to the Halloween Party with me?”

 

The question hung in the air and Renjun wasn't sure if the loud inhale he has heard was his own or his friend. His fingers clutching onto the leather cover of his book, eyes quickly falling down to the yellow pages.

  
  


It was hard to hide a smile, he figured, now it was his time to bite onto his plush lip.

 

“Yes”

 

Renjun voice no more than a leaves rustle 

 

_ Boom boom boom _

 

The heavy beating of his heart loudly booming in his ears.

  
  


The night started out very quiet and calm in contrast of how loud it was in Renjun's head. There was no one in the house, only him and his own noisy mind. He was sitting nervously on the couch with his eyes glued to the clock's arm slowly approaching the time he was to meet with Jeno, it seems like the ticking was way too fast for his liking but at the same time - it was painfully slow in reality.

He was so set on observing the clock that he completely missed the hour he was so stressed about, and so when the doorbell went off he jumped in his seat, startled by something he was oh so eagerly waiting for.

He mentally hit his forehead at his own stupidity and got up quickly, dusting off his jeans although pretty sure there was not even a speck of dust on them.

Luckily the Halloween Party did not required to be dressed as someone, and frankly it would be kinda awkward for Renjun to pretend someone else when he was a fairy. And some would say 

“Well, why don't you grow some wings or antennae” as if he was some kind of an insect, the image the humans had for a fairy being made him shiver at once. It was true fairies had wings, but, not all of them, and surely they lacked antennas - all of them this time. 

But it still made Renjun's cheeks cover in red hue, his eyes looking to the side as he thought “Well, maybe if I had those attributes, I would be much more interesting for others”.

He did not notice that he has said it out loud and surely he did not notice the boy approaching him at that exact moment. 

“I don't think you need any of them actually” he said, his warm hand finding its way onto Renjun's small shoulder, the low rumble of his words melting against Renjun's ears.

“You have this” Jeno took a strand of his soft hair between his thumb and index finger, tugging at it lightly.

“ this” Renjun's eyes followed his finger as it landed on top of his little button nose.

“ and this” the finger slowly made its way to his pouty lips, gently resting there. But just for a few seconds.

“I think they're pretty… cool.” Jeno's eyes smiled along with his thin lips, making Renjun's stomach drop low and his lips shiver as he tried to contain his own smile.

 

Those few seconds were enough for him.

  
  


When he finally opened the door Jeno was there, as expected, smiling softly, with his hair in an unruly mess and glistening happy eyes, also expected.

It still made Renjun's heart rush tho.

He'd like to say it was not expected at all but, he deducted lying to himself was to no avail.

 

“Hello” his soft, gentle voice ringing a sweet melody against Renjun's hectic mind, and suddenly, it seemed much more calmer which was surprising, because the boy standing before him was the reason for the mess in his head in the first place.

 

“Hi” the fairy greeted back shyly, eyes never leaving Jeno's face, as he figured out, if Jeno could stare at him for minutes in class, he could do it when talking face to face, at least once. Right?

 

“You look stunning”

 

_ Oh _

 

It was harder to maintain an eye contact than he thought.

His gaze fell down, onto his beaten up sneakers, at that moment finding them very interesting.

  
  


Renjun decided to wear some tight fitted jeans, white, in contrast to the dark ones he chose to wear to school in an attempt to blend into the crowd of human students. He also picked a light blue sweater, it was said to be quite chilly tonight, and the sweater has not yet had its première because it was just recently bought.

 

Definitely not because he overheard Jeno saying his favourite color was blue. 

 

His honey locks were kept as they always were but in the pale hue of the porch light seeping through the open door Jeno though the hair looked incredibly soft, the bangs falling into Renjun's big, dark orbs. 

As Jeno's gaze followed the slope of his little nose he noticed the slight shimmer on his eyelids, a delicate touch of peach and pink tones. He soak in the sight before him, Renjun's plum lips glossier even more than they usually were, and his cheekbones lightly dusted with a moon like tint. 

His thick eyelashes fluttered as they locked their eyes. 

 

“Thank you”

 

Renjun smiled prettily, little dimples showing.

 

Jeno's breathe hitched yet again.

  
  


The party was already going on when they arrived, thunderous music heard from two blocks away. 

 

It wasn't easy for Renjun, he wasn't used to people drinking and jumping around, he was used to starry nights, sleepovers and roaming through the woods. But this?

This gave him an instant headache that made him dizzy, and a shiver run down his spine.

 

Jeno seemed to pick up the nervousness in Renjun's suddenly stiff form, his warm hand reached for the other small palm, linking their fingers loosely. 

 

Renjun, surprised at that looked up at him just to be greeted with that damn smile yet again.

 

“I will stay with you” he said as if it was nothing. 

 

When they marched to the dreadful source of teenager screams Renjun tightened his hold, exhaling at the suddenly overwhelming energy pumping through his veins

  
  
  


It wasn't that bad as Renjun thought it could be. 

Sure, there were already people looking wasted, laying on the couches he spot some couples eating each other faces (not sure if the girl wasn't a mantis judging by the way she devouring her partner) and some classmates looking rather bored and uninterested.

 

But it was also an occasion to met with Jeno's friends. As the taller tug him along to find his peers he was quick to notice the guy from The basketball match waving at them happily, standing next to him was another boy with fire red hair and Renjun's gasped seeing how bold his make up was. Heavy dark shadow encircling his pretty chocolate eyes, angry red tint covering his full lips and he was  _ shining _ even in the dim light of the living room, his skin tone was honey like and when his lips opened up to greet them cheerfully Renjun discovered that also his voice resembled the sweet treat, melting away the last particles of fear in his lithe form.

 

“Aren't you the cutest?”

 

Was this to him? Renjun's cheeks for the countless time started to burn as he was caught staring the other male.

 

“It's ok, I think you're pretty too” he grinned, pearly white teeth showing within the cat like smirk.

 

_ Oh, why are the humans so bold _

 

His whole face was on fire.

  
  


Jaemin was the president of the class and he was incredibly sweet, pouting and making silly jokes that lightened the mood immediately, the welcoming warmth beaming from him made the fairy feel cozy and soon he found himself laughing along, sharing his own dumb stories from the magic land. 

And there was Donghyuck that made him feel all shy but in a good way, if he had to place how he felt with the slightly younger boy endless but genuine compliments and small touches that normally would make Renjun feel more tense, but this time they seemed to calm him down a little as he focused on the fingers toying with his own when the murmur of voices and loud music got too much for him at times.

It was good, to make new friends and feel their joy of meeting him too, and when Jeno's eyes locked with his the fondness inside them made the butterflies in his stomach explode like fireworks, making him feel like he was drifting on a cloud, a pulsing feeling prying against his skin. 

 

And it felt good.

  
  


“Should I bring you more punch?” Renjun was in the middle of discussing with Donghyuck about the differences between their worlds, the younger boy looking at him so endearingly, with his chin resting against his palms, manicured fingers tapping against his soft cheeks in a pattern. When Renjun first spotted the gorgeous nail polish adoring his nails he thought it would be nice to try some too, and when they two boys started to open up to each other, and the older said he was interested but lacked the knowledge and undoubtedly the skills too, Donghyuck was more than excited to help him out, promising a meeting in the very near future. It made Renjun's heart swell, to have something planned. Something like a hang out with  _ a friend _ .

 

But back to the party, above him stood Jeno, looking down waiting patiently for his response. 

 

“Renjun should go with you! Since you have only two hands silly boy, and I want some more too” Jaemin said suddenly making Jeno rise his brown in amusement.

 

“Can't you get one for yourself then?” He asked jokingly and Jaemin was about to say something unsure but Donghyuck was quick to interrupt.

 

“He's busy!” The pretty boy said earning himself another rise of a brown and confused look from Renjun, his little head moving to the side as he observed his new friends.

 

“With what?” Jeno laughed out but his laughter died in his throat as Donghyuck turned to Jaemin, launching himself onto the taller male, earning a loud gasp in return when their lips met in a messy kiss, the red haired boy climbing on top of the other lap to try to pin him down to the sofa, enabling any moves.

 

“Oh my God” is all Jeno says before he grabs Renjun's shaking 

hand and tugs him to the kitchen, the fairy still stunned as he blinked slowly, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

 

“They…” he whispers, the realisation hitting him hard, flooding him like a wave of hot lava, bringing the heat with itself. He's replying the images over and over, how Jaemin's hand was quick to encircle Donghyuck's waist and pull him more into the kiss, Donghyuck pretty fingers tangled in the raver strands contrasting against the nail polish he wore.

 

“Come, we will get the drinks” says the taller chuckling at the other's face, still holding his hand that now surely was all sweaty.

  
  


When they arrived to the kitchen there were already people roaming around, some getting a snack some standing in the balcony, that the kitchen was linked with by a big glass slide doors, breathing in the evening air.

 

Jeno had to let go of his hand for a moment and Renjun sighed sadly at the lost of the comforting touch, but he was granted a reassuring smile as the latter went to get some paper cups.

 

Renjun was ready to just wait, stare at his shoes or lean against the cold kitchen wall and observe everything around, but when he felt a poke at his back and his head shoot up, trying to locate who has touched him.

 

“Hey fairy” a low voice came to him as he locked his gaze on one of his classmates, there were more of them, he soon noticed, two girls and another boy. They seemed somewhat intimidating, with their judging stares and unamused faces.

 

Not trusting his voice at that moment, because he could feel something growing inside his throat, he nodded his head looking unsure at the person before him.

 

“Show us some magic tricks” The boy demanded, his breath lingering with the awfully strong smell of alcohol. His words struck Renjun's heart painfully, bringing in the uneasy thoughts.

He started to toy with the hem of his soft sweater, biting down into his glossed lip.

 

“I… I can't really do any magic” he breathed out, his voice coming out more broken than he wanted it to.

 

The classmate rose his brow at that, chuckling slightly.

 

“Well then, I don't know, fly?” Came a voice behind the boy, it was a girl that he recognized as one of the students giggling at him the first day he arrived to the school. Renjun blushed, moving from one leg to the other.

 

“I can not fly either” he responded, his voice growing smaller and smaller.

 

“Can you do anything at all? Why are you saying you're a fairy if you're this useless? “ 

The thorny vines creeping around his fast beating heart tightened painfully, a choked out cry left his tightly pressed lips at their stinging words, eyes swelling with hot tears. 

 

_ Useless _

 

It was overwhelming, the poison like energy leaking from his classmates, soaking into his shaking body, hazing his mind and making him feel incredibly tired and weak.

 

Were they thinking he was faking it? Being a fairy? Or maybe he was really just pretending? Maybe his parents lied telling him that he was a magical being just to shield him from the shame that now enveloped him wholly. 

 

He staggered a bit, leaning against the kitchen counter when another wave of painful shiver ran down his spine, prickling like little tree needles that used to graze his skin back in his homeland when he and his friends went out for a forest run. Was this all fake too? His friends pitying him, making him feel happy because they knew how pathetic he really was?

 

Breathing got hard, his chest tightening with each exhale and inhale, coming out as weak shallow puffs of air.

 

“Dude, chill” he heard a voice around him, somewhere, but it was all fuzzy and blurry and soon the panic rose and rose leaving him all alone, suffocating him, blooming in his lungs and bubbling up his raw throat and he's not sure if it's sore because of him screaming or crying of not breathing at all.

 

And when the lights of the party were starting to fade and along with it the last words he hear before the awful, annoying ringing sound in his head “Freak” they said, making his stomach flip.

He couldn't see him, perhaps he didn't not appear right away before him, the sudden flood of some kind of other emotions, not so cruel and hurtful, messing up with Renjun's head. 

 

_ Jeno _

 

Bringing comfort and warmth to his shivering body, wrapping around his shaken shoulders and heart, tugging him away from the laughs into the safeness of his strong arms. 

He feels the chilly air hitting his tear stained face, feels it ruffle the golden locks on top of his head and it should be cold, because he's not wearing anything than just this baby blue sweater and even this is not enough to shield him from the freezing spikes, but all he feels now is the warmth spreading from Jeno's hand tightly holding his own, tingling through his stiff fingers, traveling up and up until it reaches his clogged throat so that he's finally able to breath freely.

 

They march on like that, Renjun isn't sure for how long, frankly he doesn't even remember if their walk from his house to the dreadful party place was this short as now, and he's still in this hazy state of mind, confused and baffled and  _ wrecked _ .

 

But Jeno doesn't seem to mind him not responding, Renjun knows he's talking to him, saying something in that calm voice of his, and he can hear the worry but he's not sure what he is saying. Its working even if he doesn't understand at all, it brings him solace and its only growing when Jeno pulls him in, into his lap and right to his chest, embracing his little form that now appeared even smaller. Renjun breathes in the sweet scent, burying his face into the crook of the other neck and Jeno doesn't mind the tears dripping down onto his shirt and staining it significantly. Fragile hands gripping the front of it, pulling Jeno even closer, seeking more relief, if that was ever possible in the position they were. The human is gently caressing his fingers through the soft hair, combing the messy strands and scratching his scalp lightly and Renjun's leans in, Jeno's heart  beating fast and heavy against Renjun's trembling palms and the smaller boy is trying to focus on his touch and the rhythmic pattern under his fingers, the cloudiness slowly melting away from his consciousness.

But even when Renjun's breath calms down, and he's no longer shaking Jeno dares not to let him go.

Instead he pets him for a longer while, until Renjun's tired self slips into the sleepy state, his eyelids heavy and stinging. 

He falls asleep to the faint sound of a heart, soft whispers and that weirdly warm emotion bathing him.

 

And it feels like home.

  
  


When Renjun wakes up it's still dark outside and he's surprised that he cannot see the moon shining down through the uncovered window. The soft pat pat sounds makes him realise it because of the heavy rain falling down and the dark cloud that came along with it. 

It takes him a while to understand what is going on, because although he remembers perfectly what had happened he's not so sure where he is right now, other than the close embrace of his friend sleeping soundlessly, his face calm with soft puffs of air coming from his lips.

The arms still hold him strongly against the slowly rising chest and Renjun's just now realises how close they really were for him to feel all of this. 

As the fairy looks around, careful not to wake up the other boy, he notice that definitely he was not inside of his own house. The room was spacious and as far as he could see in the darkness, it was rather clean. He couldn't say much about it, other than that there was a tv and a table next to them, where scattered around laid books and notes and candy wraps from Jeno's favourite treats. 

There's a murmur coming from the said male and the arms around him tighten even more, bringing him closer and Renjun blushes because now he's perfectly aware of the fit body underneath him, and the bulging muscles stretching out as Jeno's sleepy eyes open slowly, a small yawn coming out of his mouth.

 

They're silent, just staring on at the other, but with the accompaniment of rain outside the window, and the chilly wind swinging lousy twigs from nearby trees neither of them finds it somehow uncomfortable.

  
  


“The power is out” is all Jeno says after a moment.

 

“Oh” answers Renjun.

 

And they stay like that.

 

Some other day, or maybe in the past, the fairy would feel scared to be bathed in the darkness with a weak stray ray of moonlight falling into an unknown room, when there was a storm going on outside and the tree branches banged on the glass furiously one after another.

But it would be some day, that Renjun would bundle himself under his scratchy blanket, breathing in the scented candles he lit up whenever the power in his house went out, shivering at the possibilities of dangerous creature lurking in the night.

 

Some other day, Renjun would never find himself seated on top of a human, with strong hold around his narrow waist, making him feel at home when in fact he was in a foreign place, his burning face buried deep against said human neck, petite fingers lightly tapping against the skin there to a song only know to him as he hummed along, wondering what color of nail polish should he wear first. 

 

And he would never have guessed in the past that there's a real boy, with shining stars in his eyes and a smile that made flowers bloom as if it was spring, despite the weather being ruthlessly autumn-like. 

Thinking of a completely new world outside of his bubble felt atrocious, but with Jeno linking their fingers in a tight grasp, fondness spilling out in each little move he made, Renjun couldn't but to think that he did not mind a little bit of darkness in his life, if Jeno was there to light up his world.

  
  


“I think you have a lot of magic in you” the slightly younger boy started, his deep dark eyes catching the smallest reflects of the moonlight.

 

“You managed to make me incredibly clumsy. Have you seen how many times I tripped while staring at you?” Jeno chuckled against Renjun's fingers that he still held close to his lips, grazing them with each little word.

 

“You made me play the basketball better too, without you we wouldn’t have won the match” This time it's Renjun who giggles at that insanely cheesy line, but even if it felt a (lot) bit cringey his cheeks never failed to make the other know that he felt flustered by it significantly.

 

“ I think you made me feel like I was flying a couple of times” as Jeno spoke Renjun's hand has found its way onto the raven haired boy cheek, stroking it lightly with the pad of his thumb, feeling the soft and warm skin underneath his fingertips stretching into a wide smile, the apples of Jeno's cheeks rising.

 

Their gazes stayed locked even when Jeno's face moved closer and closer and soon there was nearly non existing space between their lips. 

 

“ And I also think, you must have put a love spell on me” whispered Jeno before their mouths melted into each other. Renjun knew what was soon to come at that moment but it still managed to make him so stunned at how right it felt.

 

The sparks between their lips as they kissed felt addictive, and when Jeno’s tongue pried its way inside Renjun's tender mouth, licking at his soft, plum lips that the fairy opened without much of stubbornness, he tasted like the rose punch they've drunk couple hours ago that was sickeningly sweet, too sweet for Renjun's taste but now he loved the aroma of it, swallowing down every content sound Jeno emitted, licking into his mouth seeking more and more of the tangy taste lingering on his palette.

There was a hint of the chocolate candy Jeno ate that day or maybe it was just Renjun's imagination, because it seemed so right for Jeno to taste like one of those. 

Renjun's heart was bursting, and his head was swirling, the dizziness pleasant for his senses. With each little peck came a great wave of electricity filling up his veins and pooling in his tummy. 

He felt like on fire, melting in Jeno's hold, sudden brightness exploding behind his eyelids.

Their heated breathes mixed and it was a bit awkward each time their noses bumped into each other, and Renjun wasn't sure where to keep his itching hands so he settled them around Jeno's blushed neck after a while, but dare not to pull him closer even if his brain screamed at him to devour every drop of the love that seeped out of the other's mouth. He didn't have to worry about it at all, because Jeno was just as hungry as he was and when the smaller boy tried to pull back to catch a breath the other pair of lips chased after his now swollen and glistening in the light.

 

He doesn't remember when he closed his eyes, but he noticed it just when Jeno gasped out loud, his lids opening at once. 

 

The taller boy was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth a gap and Renjun was ready to ask if he truly was that good of a kisser when he registered the faint light illuminating the room.

 

It was coming from him.

 

“You're glowing” whispered amazed Jeno, his palms quick to touch every inch of Renjun's exposed skin to see for himself that in fact, it was his own body shining bright like the pale moon just outside the window, with a hint of a golden hue that reminded Jeno of the cold autumn mornings, when the sun woke him up 5 minutes before his alarm went off, enabling him to breath and think and feel so carefree in the silence of the early hours.

 

Maybe Renjun should have start jumping at his spot to show how excited he was to see the magic awakening within him, that he was much more than just himself, maybe should have call his parents and say that he's a true fairy, not just an emotion one but a light one to add to that, and he should have be proud of it very much because it was so uncommon to be such a magnificent being.

He really should have, but when Renjun's bright eyes traveled up to Jeno's face, tracing his handsome jaw and thin, now much more red lips and his black orbs glistening like they hold the whole universe in them, looking as if he could ask for a star and Jeno would grant him one in an instant.

 

At that moment he could not find himself to care much about it, so he leaned in, capturing Jeno's lips once again sighing in content as he felt that damn smile forming against his own.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope I did not butcher the characters too much and that you've enjoyed this little work :)


End file.
